


Voicemail

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Doctor Who References, F/M, Voicemail Fic, implied DickKory, mild language because of Jason, really short, the children are desperate shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: All Rachel, Gar and even Jason want is for Kory to come back, so they tried to call her.





	Voicemail

Hi, this is Kory Anders, if you know me, please leave me your name and coordinates and I’ll find you [starbolt screech] Kory no! BEEEEEEP

Well, this is old. Hi Kory, it’s Rachel. I know you’re still hung up on the whole “almost killing me because it was your mission” thing but, look, it was not your fault, I’ve never blamed you, and if it’s forgiveness you want, here, have it: I forgive you. But now pleeeeeease come back. Gar misses you like crazy and Dick is going mad without you, like really mad, the other day ~ your message has reached its limit ~

Hi, this is Kory Anders, if you know me, please leave me your name and coordinates and I’ll find you [starbolt screech] Kory no! BEEEEEEP

As I was saying, Dick is going mad, and driving _us_ mad, do you believe he tried to feed us black bean burgers the other day?! Kory, I’m pretty sure this is child abuse! And he as Jason fight all the time, you have to come home, Kory. We can’t live like this forever. Please, I let you paint my nails something that isn’t black and I won’t bite them. Come home.

Hi, this is Kory Anders, if you know me, please leave me your name and coordinates and I’ll find you [starbolt screech] Kory no! BEEEEEEP

Hey Kory, it’s me, Gar. I’m pretty sure you can’t get reception from your planet, that would be impossible, unless, of course, you have a sonic screwdriver like on Doctor Who… But I guess those things don’t really exist, but if they do, look up for any Daleks, ok? Be safe. Man… I’m babbling nonsense, I’m sorry. Hey… do you think you will come back when you finish whatever you are doing? ~ your message has reached its limit ~

Hi, this is Kory Anders, if you know me, please leave me your name and coordinates and I’ll find you [starbolt screech] Kory no! BEEEEEEP

This is Jason, you know? The new and better Robin? I think you do, I’m not easily forgettable. So, green guy and goth girl let out that you and _Dick_ were boning and even thought you are like way, waaaay out of his league we all agreed that you need to come back and give him some. The guy is driving everyone nuts, and I’m the one taking it worst because he is obviously jealous of me. So, please, come back and pity fuck him or whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this amusing, and if you did, please let me know :)


End file.
